


tear the moon

by guava_god



Series: flash fiction challenge [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Pining, i'm bad at tags but please give this a read it's super softtttt, more or less anyway lolz, mutual pining but sakura's a bit dense tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava_god/pseuds/guava_god
Summary: Prompt:"She's been coming here every day for four years, and there's any never work to do. "Or;Sakura helps Ino out in the shop and tries not to pine too hard. As with most things concerning Sakura and her larger-than-life crush on Ino, it doesn't work.-Title from 'Tear the Moon' by Sea Lion because it was the first song that came on when I started writing this!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Series: flash fiction challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022793
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	tear the moon

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i hope you guys like this!

She's been coming here every day for four years, and there was never any work to do. 

Sakura drums her fingers against the counter and watches Ino flit through the flower shop, rearranging bouquets and watering plants. The blonde's hair is down, a rarity, and Sakura admires the silky strands and how they shine in the afternoon sun. 

Ino turns and catches her eyes and Sakura straightens, trying to look as if she's taking her job seriously and not making doe-eyes at her best friend. 

"What, pig? Admiring my beauty?" Sakura snaps out when the silence draws on for too long and her heart is thudding in her chest. 

Ino's lip curls up in a half-smile and she tilts her head, "Something like that."

They look at each other and Sakura's face is so warm and she wants to blame it on the contained heat of the greenhouse but she knows it's all Ino. It's always been her. 

_'Crack!'_

And just like that, the spell is broken and they both look down at the splintered table and Sakura's tight grip on it. 

"Oh my god, forehead," Ino cackles and Sakura blushes fiercely. 

"Shut up! You need stronger tables!"

"Str-Stronger tables?! I don't think anything's strong enough to withstand you," Ino teases, turning her back on Sakura to water a particularly thriving philodendron. 

"Whatever, pig," Sakura scowls, flopping down in the chair Ino provided for her. 

Silence reigns again in the small shop but it's a comfortable one and Sakura's frazzled nerves finally calm and she resumes watching Ino tend to the plants. 

She's been coming here every day for four years, and there was never any work to do. 

Sure, she'd ring out a few customers here and there but Ino was the one who chatted them up, who found out what kind of flowers they'd need for a wedding ( _iris, lilac, and lily_ ) or what plants make the best apology gift _("Iruka-sensei likes aloe, lavender, and night-blooming jasmine, Hatake-san. But the best apology is changed behavior._ ")

It's not that she was complaining, she didn't depend on the shop's wages; she'd turned down Momiji-san's offer to pay on her first day. 

There was never any work to do and the hours were long and Sakura often turned down shifts at the hospital and offers to spar in favor of coming to the flower shop but could you blame her? 

Sakura sighed a little as she watched Ino smile to herself as she tickled a Venus Flytrap, blonde hair falling into her eyes. 

Ino was...different at the shop. Softer around the edges yet still sharp enough to cut. She didn't carry the world on her shoulders and looked at home, among brilliantly colored flowers and dark green leaves. 

Their eyes met, again, and Sakura's breath caught in her throat when Ino gave her that slow, soft smile she was prone to in the greenhouses. 

'I love you,' Sakura thought fiercely and her heart ached with the sentiment. 

She smiled back and let out a long, slow breath, forcing her hands to relax against her legs, lest she break something else in her fervor. 

"Ino." 

She tilted her head, pushed her hair out of her eyes. 

"Sakura?" 

Sakura's mouth felt dry and she swallowed thickly. 

'Can I kiss you?' she thinks, 'Can I hold you? Can I stay here with you forever, just to see the way you let your hair down? I love the way the light hits it, you look like a sun goddess and I want to be consumed by you.'

There a thousand things Sakura wants to say wants to do but she just gives a shaky smile. 

"Can we get anmitsu after this? A new place opened up and--," she falters, unable to think properly when Ino's blue eyes have her pinned. 

Disappointment flashes over Ino's face, so quickly that Sakura almost thinks she imagined it but she's spent the better part of her life committing Ino to memory. 

She opens her mouth to backtrack but then Ino beams at her and the words die in her throat. 

"You think I'd say no to that? Anmitsu's my favorite," Ino laughs and Sakura is so, so in love with her. 

"Let me finish watering the plants and then I'll tell my mom we're heading out."

Sakura nods and bites her lip to keep from smiling too broadly. 

She's been coming here every day for over four years, and there's never any work to do. 

That's just fine with her. It was never about the work anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> iruka likes plants that are pretty but also have alternate uses because he often gets dumb jounin (re: kakashi) in various states of disarray in his apartment! 
> 
> i also have this little headcanon that because sakura gets flustered easily and has like, monstrous strength she tends to break a lot of things on accident (especially when she's around ino!) 
> 
> i also think that ino would love the flower shop/greenhouse as a place to literally let her hair down because she's surrounded by all these beautiful plants and everything is simple and she can water them and just not have to stress or worry and then when sakura starts working there she's just so pumped!! because she loves sakura and she loves being around sakura and i just :'-) i have emotions about them okay.  
> anyways~ please leave a review if you liked this!


End file.
